


National Anthem

by mortensend



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Foreplay, Hamptons, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sex, Studying, Vaginal Fingering, rich kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortensend/pseuds/mortensend
Summary: Enjolras and les amis all get together to buy a house to start their new year at uni in style. being the rich kids that they are they buy a house in the hamptons.





	1. I'm your national anthem, God you're so handsome. take me to the hamptons.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this 3 years ago and i was so proud of it. i don't know what a comma is or how to proofread (im too embarrassed to read this smut again b/c that's not who i am anymore)  
> all inspired by Lana del rey songs and lyrics. this one is national anthem

I'm your national anthem God, you're so handsome Take me to the Hamptons

‘my dearest friends. I gladly welcome you in my new home, our new home.’ He raised his glass, his friends cheered. ‘ I will leave you now so that you can discover the house.’ The grande stairs were left by him and met the feet of a dozen other people. In the hall was Emma. She was looking at a painting of a naked man. ‘Apollo.’ She looked up at him. ‘ without his eternal lover.’ ‘looking for him to be exact.’ ‘of course.’ The table underneath the painting was now accompanied by two glasses of champagne. Still fresh and bubbling. He kissed her hand, still tasting the fresh rays of summer. ‘lovely to see you, Emmaline.’ ‘the feeling is mutual, Enjolras.’ ‘would you like to see your room ?’ ‘maybe later.’ He stood with his hands in his pocket. ‘I’m sorry about Luke.’ 

She tore her wandering gaze from the painting. ‘Don’t apologise, you had nothing to do with it.’ Her eyes were glistering with tears. He stepped behind her, taking her arms in his, hugging her hips. His lips left soft butterfly kissed behind her ear. Following the path in the skin he knew so well. ‘ don’t be sad, this is a new beginning, I don’t want you to be sad, it hurts me to see you sad.’ He whispered the words in her ear softly biting her earlobe. She wasn’t wearing any expensive jewellery tonight or not any that he could see. Except for the silver ring in her nose. The only remains of her rebellion youth. 'I’m not sad, I’m happy.’ She took his hands from her hip and kissed it wrapping herself in his embrace. ‘At this moment, I couldn’t be any happier. You make me happy.’ She smiled and placed a little kiss on his chin, her hands roaming over his chest. ‘Excellent, It pleases me to see you happy.’ Their lips were almost touching. Her body softly pushed against the table, Almost knocking their glasses over. He licked his lips, swallowing and taking a deep breath. ‘You ARE allowed to kiss me, you know. I’m not going to break, I promise.’ ‘I know I’m just taking in this moment.’ He closed his eyes and placed his forehead on hers. ‘this is perfect, this moment, right here.’ She smiled, he could feel it. Her hand unbuttoned the first button on his shirt. It was the sign he was waiting for. He kissed her, pulling her body even closer than before. He could feel the sigh she released deep inside of him, his hand trailing over her body. Remembering ever curve and patch of naked skin he had ever felled against his bare hand. 

He deepened the kiss, his tongue softly teasing her. Her body relaxed and folded perfectly into his. ‘oi, you two lovebirds. the party is upstairs, not here !’ Enjolras pulled away from Emma. A little trail of saliva still hanging on her lips. He kissed it away just because he wanted to taste her lips again. The taste of peppermint and summer still hanging on his every time he licked his lips.’ You do realise that I’m talking to you ?’ It was Grantaire whom stood at the end of the stairs. He released Emma and re-buttoned his shirt before looking at the man above them. ‘We’re coming.’ He pushed Emma towards him and looked at the way she walked on the stairs. Her hips moving softly, just perfect. Like he remembered. He drank his champagne and followed the two. He got greeted by the notes of the piano in the music room. Combeferre and Eponine were kissing in the couch. Sloppy, dirty kisses. The kind he would only do behind two doors and where he was certain that no one would disturb their privacy. Cosette was learning Marius how to play the piano . Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta were looking at the books. 

The rest of the lads were on the balcony, smoking a cigar but not Emma. Never Emma. She was looking at one of Grantaire’s paintings, one he insisted on hanging it there. Grantaire gave Enjolras his cigar, pushing him on the balcony and joining Emma in analysing the painting. ‘ so you like it ?’ ‘I love it !’ he smiled at her. ‘how are you and Cour ?’ she never took her gaze from the painting. ‘Great, visited his family. Poor me. They hate me. Not enough money .Only sold one painting for almost a million.’ ‘ how are you, after everything that happened with luke ?’ ‘I feel fine, even better knowing that I’ll spend the rest of this year here, with you.’ He took a sip from his champagne. ‘How about you and Enjolras? You’ve turned the marble statue in a real human with feelings.’ ‘I never did that, He’s still an ass.’ The both leaned a bit back so that they could watch Enjolras, smoking his cigar, laughing at a joke Courfeyrac made. ‘And the sex ?’ ‘Still great.’ She sighed at the memory of their last night together before the accident. ‘ the only reason why I keep up with him and because he is rich of course but hush … don’t tell anyone.’ ‘glad you didn’t lose your sense of humour, I couldn’t bare this house without it.’ The stared back at the painting, their faces turning a bit red when Enjolras caught them staring. Hours passed, not another word was exchanged between them. Marius and Cosette left, so did Combeferre and Eponine. Retreating back in their room to discover how thick the walls really were. Courfeyrac even dared to steal Grantaire away from her when he went back to bed. Grantaire gave her a dirty wink insinuating that they would too test the thickness of the wall and of each other. Enjolras was inside of the music room too. He was behind her, his hands getting warmer by the friction caused by the skin contact. She could feel his arousal when he kissed her. With hunger and greed , like he would do when they were in bed making love on a hot summer night or on a cold winter morning. She ended the kiss, abruptly. He didn’t expect that so it was no surprise when his lips trailed over her neck and jawline. She could feel the burning stare of Feuilly and Jean. ‘Enjolras ?’ he hummed something along the lines of a yes. ‘Maybe we should go.’ He sighed into her skin. ‘I thought you’d never ask.’ She could say a quick goodbye to the remaining lads before Enjolras almost dragged her out of the room. 

She barely closed the door before she got attacked by his lips. On hers, on her neck, her shoulder. His tongue flicking over her lips. Luring her, teasing her in a way that would drive her mad. ‘Do you remember that time in Paris.’ He empathized every word with a breath taking kiss. ‘Where I made you come 5 times in one night.’ ‘ I remember very good actually, the only time where you were genuinely good.’ He smiled, showing her his perfect white teeth before giving her a searing kiss that left her with an ache in her stomach. ‘Yours or mine ?’ ‘Yours is mine.’ He cleared the situation. She followed him, she followed his lips. They passed the open door of Marius and Cosette, hearing everything. She smiled at him. ‘You better close the door or you won’t survive the next morning.’ He gave her another smile before pushing her against the wall. ‘I don’t think you’re going to be able to do something to me when I’m done with you.’ He made his words even more arousing by kissing her with passion. Grinding his hips into hers so that she was now trapped between him, the wall and the arousal. He released her, now following her lead to his chamber. He closed the door behind him looking at how she tried to undo the zipper of her gown. ’Wait.’ he stopped her ‘leave it on.’ She obeyed giving him a glance. ‘I just want to remember how breath taking you looked tonight.’ He gave her his hand. ‘come here.’ Pulling her towards him, against the desk. Turning them around so that her bum rested on the desk. He was softer now more gentle. Her knees rested against his hips. Her hands undoing him from his vest. His hands disappearing under her gown. The fabric pushed over her knees so that he could have easier access to the hidden treasure of pleasure. She gasped when his fingers found her. 

Her eyes stood in surprise when she heard him moan instead of her when he moved his finger. ‘God, Emma, You’re so tight. I missed you, I missed this.’ He grunted when he grinded against her. The motion caught Emma with surprise, causing her to fall back on the desk. Her hands supporting her upper body from falling down. Enjolras was still moving his fingers, on different speeds, dragging everything out of her. His other hand was pinning her leg against his hip, stroking over her thigh. She elongated her neck, opening in her eyes, releasing an inner moan. He chuckled, kissing her neck. Rocking his hips over and over again. Grunting when her hand unbuttoned his shirt, softly tickling his sex line. His belt followed and before he knew her hand had disappeared in his trousers and boxers. He stopped his movements ,taking in the sensation her hand gave him. Finally it was her hand that disappeared in his trousers instead of his. ‘Enjolras ?’ He nodded, moaning when her hand twisted. ‘you should …’ she couldn’t finish her sentence because his fingers were back inside of her, synchronic with the rhythm of her hand. ‘god.’ She was never the religious girl that went to church or bible camp. ‘you should …’ he twisted his fingers, getting an arched back and a faster stroke. He held her like that. Her back still arched, her body against his, her mouth hanging open trying to finish her sentence. ‘You should …’ He bucked in her hand. ‘god, stop that …’ he chuckled before kissing her his tongue playing with hers, his teeth nipping her lips. Her back was arching more, her breast pushed against his naked chest. A hand tangled in his hair removing his lips from hers. He kissed her jawline and pushed her leg higher so that he could move easier. He sighed against the feel of her skin. Little beads of sweat rolling from his chest. ‘you should get inside of me.’ The words were said in a quick rush, coming out like a waterfall. ‘be patient, we have all night and day.’ He tugged at the shoulder of the dress, revealing his favourite piece of skin. The crook of her shoulder. ‘ I’m going to implode.’ He bucked in her hands, faster and faster until he heard the bones in Emma’s body breaking because of the way how she arched into him. Her mouth open in pure ecstasy. 

He knew she needed more than him. She always did. Needing just an extra little push. His thumb found the patch if nerve endings. Stroking once, twice and then she came. A glorious moan released by her perfect pink lips. Her nails dug into her shoulders. Her head turning away from him. He pulled it back. ‘look at me when you come.’ She nodded, keeping her eyes open. She rode it out. Clinging to him like a new born. He finally released his grip on her back. ‘ I’m exhausted.’ He was the first one to say something. His trousers were discarded. ‘so am I.’ she took of her gown. Revealing the most erotic set of lingerie he had ever seen her in. ‘come on then.’ He pulled her in bed. They kissed a bit more. Her nose piercing making contact with his nose. He liked the light scratches against his skin. The fresh marks on his back were stinging a bit but I was worth it. Emma was always worth it. He watched how she fell asleep. Peaceful at last. Her head on his chest. Her legs tangled with his. He missed her talking. She always talked in her sleep. Tonight she was talking to her cat. Enjolras smiled at this, it was the last thing he remembered he did before he fell asleep. His body unconsciously looking for comfort against hers. This was really his home.


	2. Blurring the lines between real and the fake. Dark and lonley, I need somebody to hold me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

Blurring the lines, Between real and the fake. Dark and lonely,I need somebody to hold me

It was Grantaire whom woke them the next morning. Pulling the curtains open so that the rays of sunlight hit Enjolras. He grunted, turning around and telling Grantaire very politely to fuck off. With his hand that didn’t cover his eyes from the sun he searched for Emma. ‘She’s next to you, sitting.’ Grantaire cleared the situation . ‘oh and by the way, All the rooms smell like sex but this one tops them all, do something about it.’ He left. Enjolras looked up still hiding from the sun. Emma was sitting on the bed in nothing but a towel. ‘You ruined my plans.’ ‘I couldn’t wait forever.’ ‘have you been awake for a long time ?’ ‘an hour, had time to take a shower and make you breakfast.’ He looked at the plate on the bedside table. Well that explained the smell of eggs in his room. ‘ you’re the best.’ He managed to say before stuffing his mouth with food. She was in the closet, looking for the perfect outfit. 

She didn’t unpack all of her clothes yet but she could manage. In her hand was a minty green dress she got from Enjolras when they were in Cannes. She smiled at the memory. He watched her, the way she shook of the towel and how she dressed herself. When she caught him staring at her he smiled, a piece of bread still inside his mouth. He left his plate on the bedside table before walking off and replacing his boxers for the hot beams of water falling down on him. Emma smiled when he started singing, taking his dirty dishes with her. Today the parents were coming over to check if everything was good enough for their standards so the boys were walking around like crazy, trying to make everything perfect for the inspectors. Even Grantaire had switched his liquor for a brush. Emma wondered if her parents would come over. She already knew the answer but tried to stay positive. Her parents hadn’t said a word to her since her brother’s death not even when she moved out. She knew her parents blamed her for Luke’s death, they always blamed her for everything. 

Her brother luke whom would be 27 now died in a car crash at the beginning of the summer. Emma was with him that night. He was driving her home, telling her how much he loved his new job and that their parents finally forgave him for all the drugs he did years and years ago. Neither of them had seen the headlights of the car that was about to hit them. Her brother was immediately dead, she only broke her arm. The driver was never caught. Her parents had to blame someone for his death so the only possibility was Emma. It didn’t matter how many times her friends assured her she had nothing to do with it, every time she saw her parents they made her feel as if she was the biggest failure. She finished dishes, almost punching Marius when he arrived with a few more plates. He apologised. Around 3PM the doorbell rang. Feuilly opened, arrived with all the family members. All les amis were seated in the living room waiting with anticipation for the parents. The first one to walk in was Jean Valjean. Cosette’s father and also the head of their university. He greeted the students telling them he couldn’t wait for the first semester. After his greetings he walked towards Marius, probably to talk about his engagement with Cosette. Marius’s grandfather followed Valjean’s lead. Also hearing the lovebirds out over their engagement. The next was Corufeyrac’s mum saying his dad was on a hunting trip. Grantaire shot a look at her. 

Cour’s dad was okay but his mom was a real bitch especially when they hit the subject Grantaire. In her eyes Grantaire was the worst man ever. They were all here. Feuilly’s grandmother, bahonels dad , Combeferre’s uncle and aunt , Bossuet’s father and Enjolrases mum. They all had someone to reunite with except for Emma, Grantaire and Eponine. Their family never came. Deep inside Emma was kind of glad that her parents hadn’t showed up. Enjolrases mum greeted her by giving her a kiss on her check. She didn’t respond, normally she would but not after the things his mother said to her when she thought Emma was having an affair with Grantaire. She never told Enjolras about the fake assumptions his mum made. Around 6PM they all joined at the dinner table. Raising their expensive crystal glasses of champagne to end enjolrases speech. She talked with Feuilly’s grandmother, she even laughed at Bahonels jokes. 

Dinner was almost over when she noticed the tears in Grantaire eyes. He excused himself, leaving the table with the loud noises of his chair scraping over the floor. She looked at Enjolras, nodding his head to say it was okay if she walked after him and that was exactly what she did not really caring about the glares she got from all the others . She followed Grantaire all the way outside until he collapsed onto a bench. His sobs were the only thing that broke the silence. She sat next to him. Softly stroking his hair. Comforting him, telling him it was okay although she knew it wasn’t. His head rested against hers. He tried so hard she could tell. She shushed him by kissing him. He understood, he always did and for a very short moment he fell the happiness bubbling up inside of him. He rested his head on her shoulder still sobbing. Courfeyrac was there too. He stroked his back and whispered words of true love in his ears. When they kissed Emma kind of felt like she needed to retreat but Grantaire pleaded her to stay so she did. They never went back to dinner. Grantaire was slowly falling asleep but they kept him awake by telling him stories of how they first met and their spring break in Milan. They even managed to drag out a smile. Courfeyrac and Grantaire got replace by Cosette when they said they went to bed. Cosette looked stunning as always. 

The diamond ring on her finger was the first thing you noticed. It was big and obvious there. She gave Emma an innocent smile stating that everyone was waiting for her to come back inside her. ‘is he going to be okay ?’ she nodded ‘just give him some time.’ Cosette knew exactly how it was to have no parents. She was in the foster system for a while until Jean Valjean adopted her. He told her that he owed this to her mother. The girls went inside. Cosette following Marius when he announced that he was going to bed. The other lads were playing poker. Eponine was winning followed by Enjolras. Feully was losing but only after Emma pointed out the cards tucked in the hem of his shirt. He insulted her before leaving the room with a loud bang of the door. Enjolras gave up and walked towards her, dragging her inside his study room. He kissed her slow at first but the kiss heated up dragging all the energy that was left inside of her out of her. He unlocked his lips from her. ‘how is he ?’ ‘he’ll be fine, he always will be but for now he won’t leave his room for the next few days.’ ‘you should’ve seen the look on my mum’s face when you went after him.’ Their arms were tangled together. ‘I can imagine the look she gave me. She thinks that I’m having an affair with Grantaire. Confronted me with her facts before we left for Tokyo, I love your mum but I swear sometimes she’s crazy. He laughed with the comment before locking his lips with hers, again. ‘you’re not, are you ?’ ‘not what ?’ ‘having an affair with Grantaire.’ She laughed really loud before pushing him in the couch that stood in the room. ‘you are my only one , Apollo.’ Their lips collided reminding each other of how their lips tasted and folded against each other perfectly.

Money is the Anthem, A Success so put on Mascara and your Party dress.

It was morning, the rays of sun softly hit the couple through the dirty windows. They were still in the study room. All their clothes still on. Her back was against the rug of the couch and he held her tightly in his embrace as if he was scared she would run away from him. It was first day of college, not for him, for Emma. He woke her up by softly kissing her. She kicked him telling him to fuck off. He smiled, trailed her jawline ,her neck , her shoulder. She kicked him again. ‘I’ll drive you if you get up.’ ‘you’ll drive me anyway.’ He chuckled. ‘I’ll make you breakfast.’ These words seemed to work because she was out of the couch in no time, informing him that he was better ready in 5 minutes or. 

He never heard the rest, he didn’t need to. When he drove she always intertwined her fingers with his, softly humming along with the radio. Her eyes never leaving the road, taking in the landscape. They kissed until Joly knocked on the window telling him to get out. He told her they would meet in le Musain when she was ready. Emma followed class, meeting with Cosette for lunch. Complaining about her father and javert. After class she met with Enjolras and the other in le Musain. She fell asleep on his shoulder while he read a poem Jehan had written. They talked about their first day before Grantaire and Courfeyrac walked in, buying everyone a new coffee or tea. Grantaire woke her, softly. She laughed at him , asked him how he was. He came out earlier than expected. It was just the same as last year. They all laughed and shared their memories. Around 1AM they got kicked out by the owner. 

The party continued in their house. A week passed and then another and soon les amis traded their alcohol for books and exams. They had one month before their first exam but still the house was already oozing with exam stress. Enjolras had locked himself in his study room only allowing Emma in when she brought food or drinks or relieved him from his other needs with an occasional blowjob. Today she was studying. It was the first time he had seen her think so hard. Outside it was snowing, lightly but hard enough so that the streets were already covered with a thin layer of snow. Enjolras tried to focus on Descartes but he couldn’t not when he had this extremely beautiful lady sitting next to him. He studied her movements and study habits. Her hair was in a messy bun to prevent it from falling in front of her eyes. She bit her lip every time she read something she didn’t understand. Her pen was moving heavily over the paper trying to keep up with everything she read. Her other hand was on his thigh. She didn’t notice, she never did. She looked up from her book, locking her eyes with his. ‘Are you ready ?’ ‘not nearly, no.’ she sighed, the kind of sigh you would release after a very stressful exam or after really great sex. ‘I’m so done with Freud and I still have to read 10 more books on him.’ They looked back at their books, each studying in their own way. Her hand crawled over his leg, softly moving as if he didn’t notice. 

Her eyes never left her book and her other hand never stopped writing. They were all alone in his study room surrounded by four thick walls. A hand job was always welcome just to release him from stress. He belt got unbuckled before she opened his zipper. He tried to keep his focus on Descartes but soon found out that he was lost in her touch. He moaned softly when she touched him over his boxers. His pen rolled away, somewhere under the table. He didn’t notice. Her eyes were still on her book but he saw the way she bit her lip when her hand found him underneath his boxers. She stroked him, touched him, made him hers. All by one simple movement. He looked at her imagining he was thrusting inside of her instead of bucking against her hand. He relaxed into his seat, taking in the sensation she gave him. He could feel his climax building inside of him. He moaned softly and then she stopped every movement. Completely still around his arousal. He whined ‘why did you stop.’ She didn’t say anything, didn’t look up from her book. Her hand moved again and that’s when he felt it. His orgasm whirling through him like a hurricane. He bucked hard against her hand, panting softly in his aftermath. She told him she was taking a break before leaving him alone. God she was such a tease. 

Emma found Grantaire and Eponine in the kitchen. They were both very drunk. ‘what are we celebrating.’ ‘grantaire’s dad called, wishing him a good luck with his exams.’ ‘ a month to early, the poor boy.’ She took the empty vodka bottle from them. ‘I’m sorry, gran.’ ‘you shouldn’t be your parents aren’t any better.’ She sighed. ‘come on gran , we’re going to bed.’ He smiled lazily. ‘okay.’ It took her 25 minutes to carry him to his bed. He dropped himself on the bed. ‘praise the lord for a girl like you.’ He smiled not really knowing where emma stood. She stayed by his side until he fell asleep. That way she was certain he wasn’t going to end up doing something stupid. She sighed stroking his curls. ‘you’re drowning Gran and you’re taking everyone with you.’ She kissed his check and left his room. ‘try not to drown next time.’  
Don’t you know who you’re dealing with ?


End file.
